Late Night Drabbles
by bri206
Summary: Some short drabbles about Oliver & Felicity.
1. Live

So, I was inspired by the idea of when Ray disappeared in the Halloween episode, and how the Legends had to go back and save his younger self in order to save him. In this little one shot, Felicity suddenly disappears right in front of Oliver's eyes. And he goes back in time with the Legends to save her. This is the scene where he saves her right before she commits suicide after Cooper's death.

Opening the door to the roof of the tallest building in Boston, Oliver's breath catches at the sight before him. Felicity is at the edge, contemplating whether to jump. Her hair is jet black with purple streaks spread throughout and she is dressed in all black.

"Felicity" he almost yells.

Turning at the new voice, she looks to him with fear in her eyes.

Not wanting to startle her, he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey, hey you don't wanna do that."

"Yes, I do. You don't know me."

She has tear streaks on her cheeks and is breathing heavily trying to breath in between tears.

"Listen to me, if you jump, there's nothing. That's it. You don't want to end your life today."

"Yes, I do. I have nothing to live for."

"That is so not true. You have so much to live for, you have no idea. Look I know, that it's hard. You just lost your boyfriend, and you think you love him-"

"I love him. I do love him."

He stops his timid and cautious walk, he's been using to get to her. By this point he is halfway.

"But Felicity, you have a whole future ahead of you, and not just any future but a bright one. And one day you, are going to meet someone, and you're gonna love them. And he's gonna love you. More than he has ever loved anyone in his life. You're gonna be a bright spot in his life. You're gonna be the one to bring him out of darkness. And you can't do that if you jump."

"You don't know that-"

"I do know that." He says these words as he starts to walk again and brings himself to at least 3 feet away. "Felicity listen to me, take my hand" he says stretching out his hand as an invitation. "Take my hand, and let's figure this out together."

Looking at his hand, she quickly turns her attention back to the street below, and then back at him.

"How can you be so sure? I could just be one of those people that ends up working at a dead-end job and never finds love. I don't deserve it- "

"Yes, you do" he says taking another step. "You deserve love more than anyone." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he pours out his heart. "Listen to me, I know, that you've been lucked out so many times. Your dad left. Cooper died… sort of" he says muttering the last part under his breath. "But listen to me Felicity, I won't let you down… I promise."

She takes a stuttering breath as she hears the sincerity in the handsome stranger's voice. And sees the look of a broken man in his blue eyes. Once again, she looks down at the empty street, knowing that if she took one step, just one, it would all be over. All the pain would vanish. But the way the man is looking at her and reaching for her, makes her have the slightest doubt. Making her ask herself, 'what if he's right? What if there is something beyond this?'

Seeing the battle play out in her eyes, he continues to advance closer to her.

"Come here. You're ok" he whispers. "It's gonna be ok."

Finally, she takes a step back, away from the edge.

"That's it."

She takes his hand and he pulls her into a bone-crushing hug and kisses the crown of her head. As she cries into his chest, he soothes her with calming words and gentle touches. Feeling her embrace is enough proof to know that she's ok, and that their going to be ok. And he vows then and there to never let her go.


	2. I'm Ready

Oliver walks into the master bedroom, bare chest and fresh from a shower. On the bed is Felicity engrossed in her computer. Memories from tonight consume his mind. The little girl with crystal blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, left a major impression.

The way she relaxed in his arms when he saved her, made him feel something he'd never felt before. Her eyes showing nothing but trust, stirred something deep within him. But the most evident part of the night was the pang in his heart when he had to return her to her mother.

Coming back to the present, Felicity still hadn't moved an inch.

"How could you possibly be doing work after the night we just had?"

When she doesn't answer, he joins her on the bed.

"Hey" he says waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asks still distracted.

"What happened, to no work in bed?"

"Well, it needs to get done and it's not gonna do itself."

"Says the same woman who made the rule."

When she still doesn't look like stopping, he hovers his hand over the tablet.

"Ok, ok, shutting off."

When the screen goes black, he snatches it out of her hands and raises it high above his head.

"Hey! I turned it off. Give it back" She climbs around him and finally grabs it. When it's safely in her hands she falls into his lap, and their foreheads touch. They stay like this for a moment, breathing the same air.

Breaking eye contact first, Felicity slowly climbs off of him and lays her device on the night stand. As she does this, Oliver sits up and builds up his courage.

"Can we talk?"

Turning around, she meets his eye.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I want to have a baby"

Her eyes bulge, "What?"

Shaking her head, she tries to process what he just said. "Where is this coming from?"

"Tonight, when I saved that little girl, I just, I don't know, I felt content and it felt right."

"Oliver."

"Look, I know we said we would talk about it when we were ready, and I'm ready."

Facing his body towards her, he takes her face in between his palms.

"We're in a good place. The company's striving, William's doing well, we're happy. I'm ready Felicity."

She bites her lower lip at the intense look he's giving her.

"The question is, are you?"

"I mean, it hasn't not crossed my mind. I just didn't think later and the future would be now."

He changes his position to where he's sitting in front of her. "Look I know it's sudden but, we knew this was the next step, expanding our family. I mean can you imagine little footsteps pattering all across the hardwood floors."

She looks deep in his eyes, looking for any sort of doubt, but she's coming up empty.

"Are you sure? Oliver a baby is a lot of responsibility and very time consuming and…"

He takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to have a little mini you to hold and tell bedtime stories to."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then I still get to read him bedtime stories and play with him. The only difference is, we would definitely outnumber you."

"I'm not worried, I can hold my own."

He grins widely at the comment. "So, is that a yes?"

"I mean… we're going to have to get a bigger place, and child-proof, EVERYTHING and…"

He kisses her on the lips passionately, as he interrupts her babble. When he pulls back, her eyes flutter open.

"So, we're having a baby?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we're having a baby."


	3. Wedding Guests

The Chapel is beautiful, decorated in flowers and delicate pinks. Sara observes it as she steps through the doors. What she's not prepared to see is Kara.

"Kara?"

Kara turns around at the sound of her name.

"Sara, hi."

"Hi, it's good to see you."

"You too."

Before she can ask who the unknown people are, someone calls out her name.

"Sara?"

"Ollie. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a minute. It's good to see you'" he says giving her a hug. Pulling back he sees a face he hasn't seen in a year as well.

"Kara. It's good to see you again" Oliver says smiling at her and leaning in to hug her.

"You know I never did ask how you two knew each other, before I left last time. It just seemed like you were familiar with each other" Kara says after hugging Oliver, pointing between Sara and Oliver.

"Oh, we go WAY back, he use to date my sister" Sara says casually. "And then we sort of slept together and then got ship wrecked for several years and then we dated."

"And now we're good friends" Oliver concludes.

"Wow that's... a ... complicated relationship" Winn says cautiously.

Ignoring his comment, she turns to look at Oliver. "Surely you didn't come alone."

"Oh no, I would never be caught dead coming by myself."

"Oliver" Felicity says walking towards him.

"That's my date" he says smiling.

"Who needs to hog up the entire mirror for 30 minutes?" she mutters to herself while she puts her makeup in her clutch.

As she joins them, there's humor in the guests eyes and smirks on their lips.

"Remind me again why we decided to get ready here" she asks standing in front of him and still digging in the shiny purse.

"Because we were running 20 minutes late" he says giving her his full attention.

Still distracted by her clutch she says "Yeah, I wonder who's fault that was."

Smirking at her, he doesn't say a word. Finally getting herself together, she looks up and fiddles with her hair.

"How do I look?" Meeting his eye for the first time.

"Beautiful" he says in the voice specifically for her.

"He's right" Sara says breaking the moment.

Breaking eye contact, she finally realizes they aren't alone.

"Sara" Then she looks around at all the other faces surrounding them. "Kara. Oh my god, hi, it's so good to see the both of you." She says hugging them both together.

"And you brought friends" she says gesturing to the people behind Kara.

"Yes, this is my sister Alex, Winn, and Jean. And this is Sara, Oliver, and Felicity."

"it's nice to meet all of you" Felicity says smiling warmly at them.

"Felicity"

She turns to the voice that came behind her.

"Ray"

"I thought I heard your voice" he says coming over to give her a hug. When they part he says, "I remember the last time we were at a wedding, a lot's changed."

"How so?" Kara asks.

"Oh well we were dating" Ray says not noticing the darkened look on Oliver's face.

"Yeah and this one" Felicity says patting Oliver's chest "was a jealous..." She cuts off mid-sentence. When she sees an irritated look on his face. " But now that's not the case because all is right, and we're together."

When she sees the corners of his lips quirk, she smiles a blinding one in return.

"No hard feelings though, right Oliver?" Ray asks.

"No"

Before Felicity can say another word, her phone buzzes.

"Oh, I have to go check on Iris, it was nice to meet all of you. And I will see you soon" she says lifting up on her tip-toes to kiss him, which he gladly accepts.

As she turns around and set on her next mission, everyone watches her go.

"Well she seems nice" Winn says.

"She's the best" Sara says. "So, since when has that been a thing?"

"Not long enough."


	4. Thanksgiving Pt 1

William is sitting in one of the chairs in the old campaign office. He's lost in thought when the elevator dings and opens. Felicity steps out and feels the heaviness of the day hit her when she sees his face.

"Hey" she says slowly walking towards him.

"Hey"

"You ok?" she asks sitting on the desk beside him.

"Yeah" he says sullenly.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to celebrate like we planned."

"It's ok, it's just we've always celebrated Thanksgiving."

'You and your mom?"

"Yeah, and my grandparents, and we always did this thing where we went around the table and told each other what we were thankful for."

"That is so cool."

"What about you? Did you have any cool traditions?"

"Oh, I never really celebrated Thanksgiving. Never had a reason to."

"Why not?"

"My dad, he umm… he left when I was 7."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I got over it. But after that it was just me and my mom, and even then, she was a cocktail waitress. So, I usually spent these days alone."

"Your mom was cocktail waitress here?"

She huffs out a laugh. "Oh no, Las Vegas. I'm from there."

"Cool" he says looking down at his hands.

"But you know I was really looking forward to it, because for the first time I finally had a reason to. With you and Oliver, I feel more like a family than I ever have. I mean not that I'm mom- step-mom or anything, it's just that you're a really great kid Will and…"

"Felicity"

She looks up from her lap.

"I know what you mean, I feel it too. You're really cool and I honestly couldn't imagine celebrating without you."

At the statement, her eyes begin to water and her breath catches in her throat. Before she can say anything else, the elevator opens and Oliver steps out.

"Are you guys ready?"

Wiping a stray tear away, Felicity nods and gets up.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home and relax next to the fire. Well not my home, but your home."

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Oliver says, "Let's go home."

Grabbing their coats, they walk out into the cold November night.

Opening the front door, they are surprised to see a table set with all the treats of a Thanksgiving feast.

"Oh, good your home."

"Raisa what is all of this?" Oliver asks.

"Well surely you can't celebrate Thanksgiving without a meal."

'Wow, it looks amazing." William says.

"Why don't you wash up and we can carve this turkey and dig in."

And they do, they all wash their hands and go back and sit down at the table. While eating the delicates of cranberries, stuffing, and tender turkey, they smile and enjoy the moment.

"William, you said you had a tradition where you went around the table and told everyone what you're grateful for, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to start?"

He hesitates at first then nods. "Ok. I am grateful for… you guys. I know the situation isn't perfect, but I'm grateful to be alive and here."

No one says anything at first, because they're battling between tears of happiness and pride.

Raisa pipes in and says, "Well we're happy to have you here too."

"Yes" Felicity whispers and Oliver mutters a "Yeah" in a voice of wonder.

"Raisa do want to go next?" William asks looking to his left.

"Sure, well I'm grateful that all of you are safe and sound. Especially you Oliver."

Nodding his head in appreciation, he looks back at the woman who practically raised him and smiles. Lost in the sweet moment, Felicity almost misses her name being called.

"What? Is it my turn? Ok, well I'm thankful for my family" she says looking at Oliver, then at William. "It's nice to have something to celebrate with the people I love."

Oliver takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "I'm thankful for you too" he whispers through the kiss.

Blushing, she turns away. "Your turn."

Before he can say a word, the bell of the oven goes off.

"Oh, my pumpkin pie" Raisa says getting up.

Throughout the rest of the night, Oliver never does get the opportunity to say what he was thankful for, but he's ok with it. He knows that just being here with his family, laughing at the little things, and enjoying the gentle moments is worth more than any price tag.


	5. Thanksgiving Pt 2

Oliver puts the last dish in the dishwasher. After a long, hard day full of revelations and secrets being unveiled, he is glad that he still got the opportunity to have a Thanksgiving dinner with William and Felicity.

Turning the knob to the start setting, the machine comes alive in a gentle hum. Gazing around the clean kitchen, he comes face to face with a scene that melts his heart. Felicity is sound asleep, snuggling with her forest green blanket tightly around her.

Huffing out a sigh, he quietly goes over to her and turns off the T.V off and gently picks her up. When she is secured in his arms, she instantly curls into his chest and hums a content sigh.

Walking to his room, he savors her embrace. Reaching the bed, he expertly pulls back the sheets from the perfectly made bed and lays her down, being cautious of her head.

Once she is comfortably laid out, he pulls the sheet and comforter over her petite body. Kissing her forehead, she turns over to his side of the bed, unconsciously reaching for him. When her movements stop, he smirks and exits the room to turn off the rest of the lights so he can join her in sleep.

Walking out of the master bedroom, he is surprised to see his son in the kitchen getting a glass of water.  
"William, you're still up?"

"Yeah, sorry I got thirsty."

"It's ok, I was about to head to bed."

Hesitating, William puts the glass on the counter and turns to Oliver.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight."

"But I didn't do this. "

"I saw the text on your phone."

Knowing he's been caught, his shoulders deflate. "You caught me. I knew how much you were looking forward to this and I didn't want to disappoint you. And frankly I wanted it to."

"It was nice. I just realized this was the first holiday I celebrated without mom."

"I know it's not the same."

"No, it wasn't but it was nice, especially having Felicity here."

"Yeah, she did make better didn't she?"

"Are you gonna marry her?"

Caught of guard by the question, Oliver looks at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Are you going to marry Felicity?"

"I mean, one day I hope. Why, would you be ok with that?"

"Yeah she's really cool and nice and I really like her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she kind of reminds me of mom. Well not the long babbles and incoherent sentences. But the strength and gentleness."

Looking at his son in utter amazement, he takes a deep breath.

"You know, I didn't get the chance to say what I was thankful for, and I wanted to say that I'm thankful for you. I'm not saying I'm happy with how we ended up here, but I am thankful for the fact that I get to know you."

"Me too. You're pretty cool."

"Not as cool as you."

"Goodnight dad."

He doesn't say anything at first because his voice was caught in his throat at the fact that William just called him dad. But before William closes the door he manages to say something. "Goodnight William."

When the door clicked, he just looked at it and couldn't have asked for a better day.

He thanks whatever force that helped him survive those five years in hell, so that he could hear his son say that one word to him. And hopefully one day soon have Felicity call him another.


	6. Christmas Traditions

Opening the door, William's eyes go wide. Hundreds of Christmas trees are lined throughout the snowy landscape. Hearing footsteps shuffle beside him, Oliver says, "What do you think?"

"That's a lot of Christmas trees. "

"Yeah. "

"Ok, I 'm ready" Felicity says joining them.

"Let's go" Oliver says taking the first steps on their journey.

They walk for a solid 45 minutes searching for the perfect tree, when it happens.

"This one" William says pointing to a 9-foot-tall, full tree.

"This one?" Felicity asks standing beside him.

"Yeah, this one" Oliver says in equal amazement as his son.

"Ok, this one it is" Felicity says looking between both her boys.

After they get the tree loaded up, it takes them 30 minutes to get it up to the apartment and set in the corner.

Sighing, Felicity steps back to admire it.

"Wow. it's beautiful. Good choice."

"Yeah, good job buddy" Oliver says putting his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Now comes the fun part. Right Oliver?" she asks looking over to him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. Now we get to decorate it.

They pull out all the ornaments, lights, and garland they bought, and get to work decorating the tree.

While Felicity and William are putting on the silver garland, Oliver moves some stuff off the fireplace mantel, and goes to his room. When he comes back he puts the object in the empty space.

William is the first to turn around, while Felicity carefully places a red ornament on the tree.

"What is that?"

Turning around, Felicity goes speechless.

"A menorah" she says breathless.

"You didn't think I'd forget about Hanukkah, did you?" he asks smirking at her.

Smiling brightly, she goes over to peck his lips.

"Hanukkah?"

"Yeah, Felicity's Jewish."

"Oh, so you don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Well I mean I do, but I also celebrate Hanukkah."

"Oh, ok."

"Why don't we finish the tree and then we go light the first candle."

"Sounds like a plan" she says already grabbing a new ornament.

Later that night, they sit around the table drinking Oliver's hot chocolate, while Felicity tells them about Hanukkah. She tells them about her childhood memories of lighting the candles and trying to open the presents before they were supposed to be opened. But more importantly how the holiday connected her with her mom.

"That was our thing, I'd wait up for her every night so that we could light the candles together."

"Wow, Felicity that's so cool."

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

Taking the last sip of his hot chocolate, William, sets down his cup and says, "So can we light the candle now?"

"You want to light it with me?" Felicity asks shyly.

"Yeah, if that's ok."

She looks at Oliver who is just watching her with adoration and love.

"I would love that" she says looking back at the boy across from her.

Getting up they all make their way to the menorah and Felicity lights the first one of the eight. Closing her eyes, she quietly recites her prayers and blessings.

When she opens them, she finds both her boys staring at her in wonder.

"Thank you for sharing this with us Felicity" Oliver says wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you for allowing me to."

They end the night watching Die Hard because they wanted to establish all of the traditions.

When the only lights shining are the ones from the tree, Oliver stops to admire the beauty. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, he comes out of his thoughts.

"Hi" she whispers in the middle of his back.

"Hi" he whispers back.

"What 's going on in that big, beautiful head of yours?"

"I 'm just thinking, about how happy I am." He turns in her arms. "How I can't remember the last time I was truly this happy and excited about Christmas. These last couple years have been..."

"Hard, difficult… "

"Eventful, and not the good way."

"Yeah" she whispers as she thinks about the last six Christmas' and how all of them have dealt with pain and heartache. From almost dying one year to losing someone the next.

"But tonight, as we decorated the tree, and I watched you tell us about your traditions, I just felt... like I was home. And I didn't 't want it to end."

"You know it doesn't have to. I'm not going anywhere. "

Feeling a sense of love surge through his heart, he leans down and kisses her.

"I love you, Oliver Queen and that's never going to change" she says running her fingers through his hair.

"And I love you, Felicity Smoak."


	7. Life Sentence

The court room went from buzzing with hushed whispers to stand still silence as the jury walked in. Everyone's eyes went to the man holding Oliver's fate within his hands.

The Judge leans over to grab the envelope and with a simple nod, leans back and delicately opens the white envelope.

Felicity held her breath and William's hand tightly. It didn't seem to bother him though, because he held hers just as hard.

"The Jury have come to a conclusion."

A break of anticipation is suspended through the air.

"And we the Jury find the defendant to be found NOT GUILTY."

Gasps of shock ring around the room. Oliver looks back at Felicity and William who have equally shocked and excited looks on their faces. He was free, he wouldn't have to go to prison. He wouldn't be taken away from his family. He would get to watch his son grow up. Continue to growing his family with Felicity.

Oliver was about to get up and embrace them, when the judge clears his throat and speaks for the first time.

"Although new information has come to my attention, and it seems that the case has turned."

"Turned? What does that mean your Honor? You just said Mr. Queen was not guilty." Jean asks.

"It means that while Mr. Queen has been found not guilty, a new suspect has come to my attention."

Oliver turns back to Felicity with a quizzical look. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I have evidence showing that Felicity Smoak-Queen has been working with said vigilante.

"What?" The question comes out as a silent whisper from Oliver's mouth.

Felicity's eyes widen in both surprise and terror.

"I am charging Ms. Smoak, with espionage, accessory to crimes, unauthorized access of government computers, conspiracy to commit computer intrusions, illegally entering and interfering with government systems, system interference of a government system."

As the judge is listing off all the things she is being charged with, two police officers make their way to the bench she is sitting at. One grabs her arm and makes her stand up.

"Jean you have to do something" Oliver says exasperated.

Looking hopeless she says, "I'm sorry but because she is not on trial, and I am not representing her, I can't do anything. It is out of my power."

By this time, they have guided her to the front of the judge's podium.

"Your Honor" Oliver says in a broken pleaded voice.

"Oliver" Jean warns.

Ignoring the commotion behind the woman before him, the judge continues his sentencing.

"The Court hear by orders that Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen be incarcerated for 25 years to life and Ms. Smoak immediately be remanded to Iron Heights Penitentiary."  
Oliver's heart feels like it is shattering and leaving his chest all at the same time, as the words echo in his ears.

Felicity was going to prison.

As they put the handcuffs on her, he immediately calls her name out.

"Felicity. Felicity."

When she finally turns around, he can see the unshed tears that will sure fall as soon as that door is closed.

"Felicity" he says in a heartbroken voice.

"Take care of him" she says in a faint whisper that only he can hear. "I love you" is the last thing she says to him before she is pushed out of the court room and into her new life of hell.

When her red mid knee dress is nothing more than a memory, he goes still. His entire world had been corrupted by one decision. And it wasn't even the decision he had come to  
this court for today.

His wife was gone. She had ended up taking the fall for his crimes, for his mistakes. He lost his wife today after all.

While his mind is reeling in tortuous slow motion, the court room is in a frenzy, as the reporters had somehow come in.

The only thing able to break him from his reverie, is his son. The one last connection he has to his family. The teenager's face, that has matured so much in the last 9 months,  
looks nothing more than a lost little boy.

That one simple look, is enough to make him get up and remind himself that he has to be strong for the sake of his boy.

Walking out of the court room felt like walking through a battlefield, with a million questions hitting him from every angle. And yet they were the same one.

"Did you know your wife was connected to a criminal?"

When they finally make it back to the apartment, both father and son are so emotionally drained that there are no words to express their heartaches. So with one final hug, and a  
kiss to his son's forehead, they both call it a night.

Walking into his room, everything that once made him feel happy and at home, now makes him feel depressed and sorrowful. His life was broken.

The one woman he would ever love was facing the fate he was supposed to endure.

Knowing sleep wouldn't claim him tonight, he makes his way to the bathroom. Facing the man before him, shows the true emotional scars today has truly left on him.

Turning on the cold water from the facet, he leans down and splashes it across his skin, slightly hoping that all of what just happened was a dream. But when he reaches the  
mirror, he realizes it was all real. Smashing his hands down in anger, he hears something clatter into the sink.

Opening his eyes, he is met to a white object face down. Slowly picking it up and turning it around, his last thread of sanity is lost.

Falling to the ground from disbelief, tears stream down his cheeks and there is no end in sight.

Thinking that he would never see Felicity free again broke his heart, and soul. But knowing that she was pregnant absolutely destroyed him.


	8. 4:59

The stress had finally taken over her. Her doctor had warned her that stress would cause problems. But she didn't listen and continued to participate in her heavily stressed out job. And now she is laying in a hospital bed groggily trying to remember how she even got there, and then it all came rushing back, like a bad nightmare.

Everything started out great, a drug deal was going down at the docks and Oliver and John had gone down there to take care of it. No problem, and everything went down smoothly, but it was after they came back that things got dicey.

When Oliver and John returned from the back, after taking showers and changing, they had found Felicity had fallen asleep.  
The way her body angled over the keyboard caused Oliver pain just thinking about the uncomfortable position. Sighing he knelt down to his knees.

"Felicity" he whispered.

When she didn't stir, he started softly caressing her hair, which caused her to slowly wake from her slumber.

"Hmm" she muttered.

"It's time to go home my love."

"I don't wanna move" she said still half asleep.

At 8 months pregnant, Felicity's energy was nonexistent, and once she was down, she was down.

They were about to call it a night when her computers went haywire. All seven of her alerts that she set for their new villain finally went off after two weeks of dormancy.

"Shaw"

Typing furiously, she finally landed a location.

"Where is he?"

"In an old abandoned house on the outskirts of the city."

"Alright" he says already moving back to his suit.

After quickly getting the suit back on, he heads to the landing when he hears Felicity.

"Umm, guys."

"What is it?" Oliver asks coming to stand beside her.

"I found the list of all the missile codes he stole from Argus and the FBI."

"That's great"

"What's not great is that I can't access and terminate the file, without being on site."

"No!"

"Oliver-"

"I said no. You are not going anywhere near him."

"Oliver this may be our only chance to stop him from destroying everything. I mean you saw the plans. He's practically going to start World War III. From his sites set on Russia and  
China, to Canada to London. Oliver, we save the world, and if saving the world looks like me terminating missile codes in the back of a van, then so be it."

"Felicity" he half begged. "Please"

"I won't leave the van. I promise." Giving him her most sincere look, he sighs in defeat. Knowing she won this argument, she gathers everything she needs. "We have to leave now,  
there's no telling when I'll lose the connection, and we won't be able to get a chance like this again."

-  
The first signs that things weren't going to go well, was the uneasy feeling in her stomach. The nerves ate away at her as the time passed by and the closer they got to the house. Knowing that if she failed, everything would be in absolute chaos did nothing but put her in an a near panic attack, but again, she just pushed it down. That was her first mistake.  
When they arrived, Oliver and Digg went over the plan one more time and quickly began to execute it. Before he left, Oliver turned from the open door and looked his wife in the eye.

"Don't you dare leave this van. I mean it Felicity."

"I won't, I promise. I promise it on our baby's life."

Knowing those words were the deepest promise either could make to each other, Oliver nodded once and left.

The second sign to her was the distress kicks and cramps, but with her body pushing everything into full on fight or flight mode, Felicity let the pain egg her on.

After about 10 minutes, everything went from bad to worse. Oliver and Digg had found the man and he had an army and quite the fight in him. While they were trying to stay on top inside, Felicity was having better luck outside.

Everything was going well when she finally hacked into the server and got a hold of the codes.

"I got them."

"Good now destroy them" Oliver said over the comms.

"Already ahead of you" she mutters under her breath.

And with one final tap to the enter key, the file was permanently gone.

"Alright, it's no more."

All of a sudden, the comms went off resulting in a white noise over the speaker.

"Oliver?"

No response.

"Oliver?"

Without warning the van was opened un-ceremonially and everything went black.  
-

When she opened hey eyes, everything was fuzzy at first but her sense of touch notified her that she was tied to a chair. Everything began to clear up moments later and she quickly noticed that Oliver and John were hanging from the ceiling. How he managed to do that, she will never know.

"Oh, good you're awake. You and I have some business we need to hash out before the other's wake up. First of all, I don't appreciate you frying my system and destroying the missile codes."

"Yeah, well you are the bad guy."

'Careful Felicity' her conscious was yelling at her.

He gives her a humorless chuckle.

"You have quips. Now I understand why everyone loves you. The badass business woman by day, taking down terrorists by night. Quite the catchy life if you ask me."

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't asking then."

'FELICITY' she internally screamed at herself. Usually she was fine in situations like this; she could keep her emotions in check. But that bad feeling she had at the beginning of the night reached maximum capacity and she just knew something unforgettably bad was about to happen to her.

"You know, I had a plan B & C and somehow you managed to ruin those too and you're gonna pay."

As he's declaring his threat, two things happened. Oliver woke up and Shaw walked towards her while simultaneously pulling out his gun.

Felicity's breathing was growing quicker and quicker and her heart was hammering in her chest so hard she knew it would fall out any moment. But the thing that scared her the  
most, was the way her baby was kicking at her stomach. The kicks were hard and it almost felt like the baby was trying to claw their way out. And it was in that moment that she knew in her bones, that she would never meet her baby.

The look in Shaw's eyes was murderous. She never saw herself going out this way, especially when another life was literally relying on her. And she knew that if she died right this second, she would never forgive herself for letting this baby die with her. But deep down she knew she had to make peace with her demons because soon it wouldn't matter.

"FELICITY" Oliver was screaming as Shaw got closer and closer to her.

She couldn't see the look of anguish on his face because her eyes were closed, as she slowly prepared herself for her demise. Wanting it to be as painless as possible for her baby's sake, she mentally sent a prayer to any God who would listen.

Shaw stopped inches from her and held the gun to her temple.

"You know it's such a shame, because I have a real soft spot for women and children."

"Says the same man who was going to nuke multiple countries filled with women and children."

"But for you, I'll make an exception."

As he begins to cock the gun, Oliver breaks the chain holding him to the ceiling and quicker than he has ever picked up and nocked an arrow, he aims and shoots without so much  
as a thought.

Taking what she thinks is her final breath, Felicity squeezes her eyes shut and awaits the pain. But it never comes. Instead a chocking sound erupts from above her. Opening her  
eyes, she sees the arrowhead bright red with blood, pointing out directly from his heart.

The gun clatters to the ground and so does his body. When she looks up to Oliver's face for the first time, she sees the fury raging in his eyes, but it quickly dissipates when he  
sees her.

"Felicity" he says in a whispered cry, as he runs and kneels down to get her out of her binds.

Not really processing, Felicity can't hear anything. She imagines this is what it feels like when someone at war has that defining moment that would haunt their dreams forever. She doesn't even register the roughness of his hands when they come into contact with her cheek. Instead the only thing keeping her conscious of her body, is the feeling of her baby  
going still.

"No" she whispers so low that it's the only thing she can hear.

And without warning, her body shuts down and goes limp into Oliver's arms.  
-

The first thing she realized when she became attuned with her body, was the absence of weight on her stomach. Her hands immediately went to the now flat and soft surface of  
her belly. The next thing she noticed was the big scar that hurt like hell.

"What? My baby?"

When she turns, it is the first time she notices she's not alone. Oliver was sitting beside her, with his hands in his lap, like a scared little boy afraid of touching anything. His eyes were glazed over and he was avoiding eye contact with her, and she had no idea why. This was not Oliver.

"Oliver?"

Nothing, he acts as if she weren't even here.

"Oliver? Where's my baby?"

At the last word, his eyes slowly ascend up until they meet hers.

She doesn't like the look he's giving her one bit. It is a look of shock, anguish, and unbearable heartbreak.

"Oliver? Wher-e's my baby?" she full on cries out.

And when she thinks that he's going to answer her this time, she is very wrong. Instead his reaction is one she's never seen in her 8 years of knowing this man. The strongest man  
she has ever known, was bawling right in front of her.

His cries were pure agony to her ears. The tears were overlapping one another as they left streak after streak upon his tan cheeks.

And all the pent up emotion she had been holding in all night caught up to her as she watched her husband suffer through his pain, and she felt the beginning of her own endless  
waterfall begin to make its descent.

"Oliver?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She- she didn't make it."

And to think she couldn't have been broken anymore than she was when she was sitting in that chair awaiting her death, she was wrong. Four little words, absolutely obliterated  
her.

"She?" she whispered in disbelief.

Oliver simply nods.

And surprising herself, the most inhumane scream fell from her lips, as her heart shattered into a million tiny little pieces. She lost her baby.

As she sobbed into her hands, she slowly felt Oliver engulf her into his arms. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but was simply a couple minutes, before she lifted her  
head from his chest.

"What happened?"

"After you fainted, John and I rushed you here to the hospital, and they immediately took you into an emergency C-Section. They were so worried because your body literally shut  
down and they were afraid that if you didn't wake up soon the baby would die, so they delivered her."

"And?"

"And she was fine… Until they delivered her. I snuck into the room to make sure were ok, and they were giving her CPR."

What he wasn't telling her was that when he saw Doctor Schwartz giving his baby CPR and the look of worry on her face, his life was slowly crumbling. That when he heard Dr. Schwartz sigh in defeat with her head hung low, his body went into shock. But the moment that truly broke him was when the words "Time of death 4:59" came out of her mouth  
and her look of sorrow when she said "I am so sorry I couldn't save your daughter Oliver. I am so sorry."

He has suffered through a lot of death in his life time. More than a person should go through in ten lifetimes, but out of all the deaths, this one had to be the hardest.

"I want to see her. No. I NEED to see her."

"Felicity"

"Please. I just need to see my baby."

After a moment of silence, he grabs her call button and pushes it. A few minutes later, a nurse walks in.

"Mrs. Queen welcome back."

"I wanna see my baby."

Without a word, the nurse ducks out of the room and comes back five minutes later with Dr. Schwartz rolling a bassinette. Finally stopping in front of the bed, she hesitates before  
picking up the lifeless baby and slowly handing her to her mother.

When Felicity makes contact with her daughter, she feels like coming home. She feels like everything was complete, except it wasn't because if it were, she would be crying and  
looking at her with big eyes.

But that was not the case, instead she was pressed against her chest right on her heart, motionless. Looking down at the greyish blue tinted skin, Felicity couldn't help but feel a  
whole new kind of heartbreak. She didn't just lose her baby that she never met, but she was saying goodbye to her heart and soul.

Pulling her tight, she ducked her head into the little puff of blonde hair and sobbed. All while this was going on, Oliver watched every move and felt the pain become worse and worse as time went on. Finally he took Felicity back into his arms and let his hand rest atop his daughter's body. And the family just cried.

Looking over to the window Dr. Schwartz saw the beginning of a new day, as the sun began to make it' s presence. As it made it's way into the hospital room, it almost seemed as if it were on a mission. It traveled through the white floor, to the chairs, to the bed, and then finally landed over Felicity, like a warm blanket. But Felicity didn't feel the warmth, but  
someone else did.

What happened next would overtake any shocking discovery he ever made. A man running as fast as lightning; time travel; aliens; and multiple Earth's.

After moments under the ray of sun, right before her eyes, Dr. Schwartz started to see a change in the baby girl, her skin was no longer greyish blue, but a soft pink.

" Felicity" she whispered.

And without having to say another word, the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Looking down, Oliver and Felicity saw their daughter squirming and clutching tightly to her gown. She was alive.

Her cries were music to their ears, and briefly making eye contact with each other new tears formed from their eyes but this time, they were tears of joy.

From that day forward, they would never understand what brought back their daughter, but whatever it was, they were forever grateful.

They named her 'Ada Hope Queen' and would cherish every second of every day of her life. That included William too, who was just as thrilled when he met the miracle baby.

While her life didn't start out good, it definitely would be lived out extremely well. She was loved, so loved and no one would ever be able to take that away.


End file.
